Fate
by Kangarooney
Summary: It was an accident. Not intended. Just a matter of fate. Just fate... T because of a single, major wound. Warning: Character death.


It was an accident.

A random twist of fate.

It is true what they say, the fallen boy thought, hero's do not fall in grand battles against even grander foes, they fall to fate, for only fate can fell them.

It should not have come to this.

The bandits that had ambushed them that night could not have for-seen the outcome to their poor choice of battles. Disguised as merchants Will and Halt had dealt with such pests many times before. Thieves and murders should have known better then to stalk the roads on Araluen so openly. It was only a matter of time before their supposed victims turned on them in a whirl of flashing blades and arrows.

It should have been the same this time.

His opponent had not been skilled, had hardly even been armed, only a small dagger. His dress spoke of clergy though his shiny breastplate spoke of something more. He should have paid more attention to the symbol splayed across it's front. The black antlers on a field of red. Beshaba. He should have taken more care.

As he sat in shock, his mind still trying to understand why his hands were soaked in his own blood, he tried to figure out where it had all gone so wrong.

The cleric turned bandit had been backpedaling away from him, there had been a thrum, a familiar sound that had stolen his concentration for only a split second. A split second too long.

He had done nothing wrong, he would not have been able to dodge the blow had he even known it was 's arrow had struck the clerics armor from the side and through sheer bad luck had hit at an angle that caused it to richote into Will's stomach.

The weapon had no sense of friend or foe. It could not have known that it had struck the wrong target and it proved as powerful as it ever had, passing through his armor, and the body it tried to shield, like paper.

Finally tearing his eyes away from his hands Will met the eyes of his opponent who looked almost equally stunned by the turn of events. Time seemed frozen in that moment, the loss of his weapons not even registering in his mind. Confusion creased his face as his legs lost their strength, depositing him on his knees. The impact seemed to signal time to return to it's normal pace. The cleric took his foul goddesses hint and took flight into the surrounding trees but Will couldn't seem to stop staring after him.

This should not have happened.

Someone was screaming. A loud keening wail that sounded like it didn't have any right coming from a humans throat. It took Halt a long moment to realize it was coming from him.

His aim had been true! His aim had been true!

What had happened?

He didn't even notice as the rest of the bandits took flight into the wilderness. His eyes saw only his fallen friend, struck down by his own arrow.

Dropping his bow, he scrambled to Will's side as he slumped over onto the ground, a pool of blood already forming around his body.

"Will! Oh gods!" He cried, dragging Will'ss upper body into his lap.

Will seemed to snap out of his trance, frantic blue eyes focusing upward on Halt's own orbs, "Halt-" he tried then choked as blood flooded his mouth. His body twitched and spasmed slightly as he fought to clear his air way.

"Oh no...gods no." Halt gasped as a cough caused Will's blood to splatter upwards across Halt's chest. His hands fluttered about his head as he tried to find some way to help, all the while knowing deep down that it was useless. With a gasp that sounded close to a sob he clawed at his hands, clasped loosely about his stomach, pulling them away, hoping that somehow he might find some way to help; their medical supplies had been left behind with Tug and Abelard, something Halt cursed himself for, and would continue doing in his years to come. What he found instead, caused his to close her eyes in horror, body shaking. The arrow had done it's job well. Blasting a clean hole straight through Will's torso.

Turning his eyes away from the wound, he felt tears making their slow crawl down his face. Clasping one of his hands he returned his attention to his face. His skin had become ash gray and chilled to the touch. Blood flowed in a continuous stream from between his lips. His chest heaved from the effort of trying to force his failing body to sustain life, heart racing, trying to get blood to the rest of his body, but only succeeding in it bleeding faster.

Halt ignored all of this, lowering his face until it hovered just a hairs breadth above Will's. Will's breaths stirring the hair on Halt's sweaty forehead. His face was creased with sorrow and the slightest hint of pain and fear.

_He'd never been afraid of death...but not like this, not like this_.

His body stiffened, every muscle going taught as he struggled through the last moments of his life. A small choked sound escaped his throat.

Halt's lips trembled as he stared into his heavily dilated eyes, hand clasping his tightly.

"Shh, it's alright, it'll be alright." He whispered over and over, "It'll be over soon..." he swallowed heavily, forcing back a strangled sob, before starting over again.

_No!, _Will thought frantically as his body began to go limp, lingering spasms the only sign that he wasn't completely gone, _Not yet! I'm not ready yet!_

As his world faded to blackness the last thing he heard was Halt's voice, broken with sorrow, "I'm so sorry..."

_Not like this..._

And then he was gone.

Halt didn't know how long he continued to stare into his glazed and empty gaze. His body began to shake with suppressed sobs then he suddenly reared back and let out a loud cry to the heavens. A cry that embodied all of the sorrow, guilt and rage of a man broken. The power which brought the birds fleeing from the trees leaving dead silence in it's wake. He remained in that position, head tipped back towards the sky long after he ran out of breath to scream, his body swaying back and forth as his hands gripped Will's body.

Hours later when a group of merchants happened through the clearing, he remained that way still.

**So, how do you like it? I just _LOVE_ angst. Don't you? ****  
>Oh, and 'Dead or Alive?' is, for the moment, stuck. Don't worry, I'll update soon as possible. :)<strong>

**Any review is welcome. Flames as well. I'm just in a good mood is all. :)  
>Just drop me a note! Thanks!<strong>


End file.
